


Unbreakable

by HayakoHikari



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki was acting wierd... like really wierd what could have let him so serious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> another old story and the only one from this fandom.

Another school day ended and he Host Club opened to all of the school ladies who wanted to have a good time with the most handsome boys of the school. The King of the Kings Tamaki, the mysterious Kyoya, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, the sweet Huni-senpai, the always protector Mori-senpai and of course the sweet Haruhi disguised has a boy.  
But what all of the ladies don’t know is that the boys don’t always show what they really are, who could say that behind that smiles is in reality a sad expression of an undeceived boy and that even if he screams that love is something magnify he doesn’t really believe in that. Since he suffer from an impossible love. And no, I’m not talking about Haruhi….  
Tamaki great love is in the reality the more unexpected one… some of you must be thinking to you what a little child like Tamaki knows about true love. But behind the childish acts is hidden a responsible and passionate teenager.  
But let’s return to our story…  
Tamaki and the others were having fun in another day in the club , the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their usual romantic gay scenes to entertain the girls, Huni and Mori-senpai were being themselves since they are already irresistible like that. Kyoya was entertained with the bills and the registers of the club activity, Haruhi was talking happily with the girls and the King well the King was being himself with plenty if dram in it., but there was something that wasn’t right and the club members could feel it the King wasn’t well what could have happened.  
“I don’t understand he has everything, what would make a spoiled boy like him get be like this?” says Haruhi.  
“I don’t know but something is happening Tamaki-senpai wouldn’t be like this for nothing!” says Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.  
“Mori I’m worried with Tamaki-chan.” Says Huni with a sad face.  
“Don’t be like that Huni-senpai I’m sure everything is going to be okay isn’t that right Kyoya?” says Mori-senpai looking at Kyoya, who stays quiet but he is looking worried at Tamaki.  
“They are right something is wrong with him. But what?” think Kyoya.  
In the mean time Tamaki is completely unaware of what is happening around him and of the worried looks of his friends.  
Tamaki wasn’t in his day… long time ago he had realized that his feeling towards one person had change, but how to fight this… Tamaki was more and more lost, alone. Even if he was in love he doesn’t let himself be taken by the dreams and every time he looks in the eyes of the pen he love the cruel reality falls over him.  
And that was exactly what happened…  
In that morning Tamaki had arrived a little bit early to the school but what is his surprise when he doesn’t find his passion alone he sees him… yes him. With some girl, in that moment Tamaki sees something that he thought only had the right to see… a smile….  
“I-I can’t believe it he is smiling to her. I always thoughts that that simile was only mine…” tears form in his eyes but he fights against them. “I was so stupid so ingenious… has if he would ever mind what I feel… I have to forget him it will be better it is going to save me much humiliation.” Even if this was his thoughts it had be exactly that that had made him be like this, memories of that morning didn’t sop hunting him.  
Finally the day ends and Tamaki sighs relieve, when he sees the ladies and the members of the club leaving little by little. The last one to leave is Kyoya.  
“Tamaki? Aren’t you coming?” asks a little worried.  
“No, I’m going to stay a little more.” Smiles. “But you can go.” Kyoya shakes his head and leave. Tamaki sighs.  
“If only you know how _I feel about you…” thinks. How could I feel in love with my best friend and above all of that a boy…” walks to the piano that is resting in the third music classroom. Caresses the piano with his hand and opens the keyboard protection revealing the immaculate ivory keyboards keys. Caress the keys of the piano with his hand and a little smile appears in his lips.  
His fingers start to play the keys playing one of the Mozart symphonies… but has is thoughts go closer to Kyoya the music changes and Tamaki start to play one music of one modern bad that he likes. The first notes of Something as Broken by the Fingertips starts to take over the room. One little smile takes place in his lips.  
In the mean time Kyoya had decide to go back and face up Tamaki and interrogate him, when he is arriving the third music classroom he hears the sound of a piano he approaches the door and opens it a little and sees Tamaki on the piano.  
“He looks like an Angel when he plays… what it would be if he knows my feelings.” Thinks –Kyoya. “How could in fall in love with my best friend…2  
One smile appears in Kyoya lips while he looks at Tamaki playing. He leans to the door so he won’t disturb him. Suddenly Tamaki start’s singing.  
Well I lay down  
With no will to show you who I am  
I walk away  
'cause I'm tired of seeing how messed up you are  
It's rotten, so jealous I searched and kept my distance  
Yes, I did  
'cause it's not worth  
Fighting against all of you losers  
Kyoya looks at him surprised.  
“I didn’t know he could sing so well… and the lyrics are so sad what is happening with him I always thought he only played happy songs… there is something wrong in the story… and why didn’t he tell me what is happening… how can I help him if he doesn’t talk to me.” Thinks Kyoya while listening to Tamaki play.  
It seems like I'm giving up  
It seems I am lost in time  
It seems my term expired  
If you paid some attention you'd see I might lose my mind  
Tamaki smiles a sad smile while he sings.  
“This music is so true it looks like everything ended since I can’t be with him since I can’t hold him nothing makes sense…” thinks. Kyoya looks at him studying any change in his face, each new expression, each new looks, each new smile…  
None of them having the dram all of them being real from is true feelings. Not the ones he sells every afternoon… he changes to turn their dreams true… never showing the real Tamaki the one who Kyoya realizes now that he also doesn’t know.  
Well I woke up  
I’ve had enough of your unfinished business  
I won't resist  
'cause that's what you want but I won’t play a part in your game  
It's easier to change and be a stranger to ourselves  
You know it is  
But it's not worth  
Wrecking my health and my precious youth  
Kyoya starts walking in Tamaki directions without making any sound without letting his presence know… the music is almost over and Tamaki smiles sadly, his fingers caress the key everything around him is magic, but not in the fake way he shows every day but in the reality the true Tamaki… the light of the sunset enters in the classroom and falls upon Tamaki hair creating some aura around him… Kyoya holds his breath looking at his friend.  
“He is beautiful… everything in him is beautiful and this moment without all the falsity, without all the drama, without anything he can be who he truly is and maybe I don’t know him as well as I thought.” Thinks Kyoya amazed.  
Something has broken  
Tamaki repeats the same words until they disappear in a whisper making Kyoya shiver. Tamaki lets out a little sigh and shakes his head…  
“Yes something is broken… something that can never be repaired…” says Tamaki out loud. Suddenly Kyoya puts his hand in his shoulder making Tamaki give a little jump surprised. Tamaki turns his head suddenly and get’s paralyzed when he sees Kyoya.  
“K-Kyoya what are you doing here?” Kyoya smiles sweetly making Tamaki blush a little.  
“What’s happening Tamaki?” looks at him serious.  
“Nothing don’t worry.” Turns his back on him to leave but Kyoya holds his wrist without stopping to think , stopping him from leave.  
“Don’t say that is nothing I can see that it’s a lie.” Tamaki looks at him and shakes his head.  
“You wouldn’t understand Kyoya…” Kyoya looks at him more and more worried.  
“if you don’t try you will never know. How can you be so sure that I’m not going to understand… you know sometime life has some big surprises for us?” Smiles. Tamaki looks at him.  
“I’ve never saw him smile so much.” Thinks while shaking his head. Kyoya looks at him and interprets it in the wrong way.  
“You are like this because of Haruhi aren’t I right…? I’m here worried and ready to help and you are like this because of her… but why do I still worry?” looks at Tamaki with a little of hurt in his eyes. “Sorry I shouldn’t have come bother you.” Tamaki looks at Kyoya without wanting to believe and is shocked when he sees him leave. Without thinking grabs his wrist to stop him.  
“What’s happing with him why is he reacting like this?" Kyoya tries to free himself. “Kyoya you are wrong it’s not because of her that I’m like this, is exactly the contrary.” Kyoya stays with his back turn to him but stops fighting to free himself, when he talks his voice sounds like a whisper.  
“the contrary how is that?” Tamaki sings and leans his head in Kyoya back.  
“Yes it’s true I’m in love with someone and yes is because of that person that I’m like this. But that person isn’t Haruhi, far from that that person is exactly the opposite to Haruhi…” deep breath. “And I’m like this because that person would never look at me… I don’t deserve him…” shuts up when he realizes that he talked in the masculine.  
“You don’t deserve him how is that you don’t deserve HIM are you talking about a boy.” Kyoya turns to him without given Tamaki time to react who ends ups with his head leaning to Kyoya chest. “Tamaki you are in love with a boy?” says Kyoya. Tamaki deep breaths trying to calm himself because he had started trembling. Kyoya looks at him worried but stays waiting for him to answer.  
“Y-Yes… I am Kyoya…” deep breaths. “And that’s why I’m like this. The boy with who I felt in love will never look at him...” Kyoya looks at him.  
“Why you say that Tamaki you are attracting and interesting… I’m sure you sure you must have some follows of the same gender…” Tamaki looks at him and sighs.  
“Yes maybe I have but the person I like doesn’t like me.” Kyoya looks at him and sighs.  
“But who do you love?” Tamaki looks at him and sighs. “Come on tell me who he is.”  
“Kyoya is better that you don’t know you aren’t going to like the answer…” Kyoya looks at him and now he is super curious.  
“Tamaki now I really have to know who he is.” Says Kyoya looking serious at Tamaki.  
“If I tell you, you promise you won’t get mad at me?” looks at him worried and sad.  
“Of course not why would I get mad Tamaki don’t be baka.” Smiles to Tamaki who sighs and is looking at the piano keys… caress the keys with his hand sighs closes his eyes and start’s talking.  
“Well Kyoya the boy with who I felt in love is… I-Is you Kyoya. I have fell in love with you… please don’t hate me.” Kyoya doesn’t know how to react for some moments and Tamaki interprets Kyoya reaction in the wrong way, stands up trembling uncontrollably and trying to fight the tears that he know will be running.  
“d-Don’t worry I don’t need and answer…” leaves the room and crosses the door running to the car that is waiting for him without giving Kyoya time to react. Kyoya puts his hand over his face.  
“I-I…he likes me?” looks at the door. “Tamaki were did you go? why did you left like that… can it be that je thins that I hate him. No it can’t be I have to go after him.” Thinks Kyoya starting to run arrives to his car and asks to the motorist to take him to Tamaki house.  
Kyoya is super nervous he doesn’t know what to do… in reality he is also in love with Tamaki but since Tamaki was in love with Haruhi has he thought he was Kyoya had decided to not intervene between them.  
When he arrive to Tamaki house he rings the bell and one of the maids come to open the door.  
“Ah Kyoya-san id you came to see Tamaki-san that’s great I’m very worried with him he arrived crying.” Kyoya feel an ache in his heat with the words of the old lady.  
“Don0t worry I’m going to see what’s happening.” smiles and leaves , walking to Tamaki room a path he already know… when he arrive closer to the door he hears the soft’s sobs and sniffs realizing that Tamaki is crying uncontrollably.  
In the mean time Tamaki had refugee himself in his room locking the door, fall over the bed and buries his head in his pillow trying to stifle his cries suddenly he hears a soft knocking at the door. Tries to calm himself.  
“go away I don’t want to talk with anyone.” He hears a sigh and freezes when he hears the voice that follows next, that voice is completely familiar and it wasn’t any of the maids our his father.  
“Tamaki open door we need to talk.” Kyoya leans against the door the sound of Tamaki crying had broken his heart.  
“T-There’s nothing to talk about go away.” Tamaki is surprised when he hears the sound of footsteps leaving, but suddenly he hears the footsteps returning.  
Kyoya had gone to one of the maids and had asked for the extra key to Tamaki room which is given to him without any questions. Kyoya returns to the door of the room and opens it enter surprising Tamaki with is suddenly entrance Tamaki eyes were red because of the tears and his face was stained with tears. Kyoya walks to him and extends his hand in Tamaki direction who closes his eyes afraid of what is going to happen next, opens his eyes surprised when he feels touch of a caress in his face.  
“Baka why did you run without let me talk… you shouldn’t have run.” Says Kyoya in a sweet whisper bends over Tamaki and gives him a sweet kiss in the lips. They broke the kiss and Kyoya smiles and looks at him in the eyes. “I also love you Tamaki.”  
New tears run down Tamaki face. He give a little jump and hugs Kyoya hiding his face in Kyoya neck.  
“R-Really?” Kyoya smiles and place one finger under Tamaki chin and pulls his face up. Kisses his eyes sweetly and then his lips. Tamaki sighs and let his body mold to Kyoya losing himself in his caress. Kyoya caress Tamaki lips with his tongue asking for entrance Tamaki opens them and Kyoya tongue enters his mouth and then caress Tamaki tongue and his tongue evolves in a passionate dance with Tamaki tongue. They broke the kiss and Kyoya looks at Tamika pulls his face up and looks in his eyes.  
What in that evening was sadness and loneliness now Kyoya can see Love and affection in Tamaki beautiful eyes smiles and kisses hi sweetly?  
“I like it more when you are like this for now one no more sadness and loneliness Tamaki because I will always protect you and it will never be anything broken inside of you again.” Puts his hand over is heart. “Special this part of you Tamaki. I love you.” Tamaki smiles sweetly and fives him a soft kiss in the lips.  
“And I love you." they kiss.

Because love makes us strong… we feel unbreakable… we feel good we feel strong… and we share our sadness turning them into happiness… do look only at me… see only me… touch only in me… because I will do the same…

The end.


End file.
